Un baiser
by Rosine
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Minerva a des idée bizarre?


Encore une fois, une fanfic qui est venue en anglais d'abord, mais si je veux avoir l'avis de mes amies et des mes lecteurs français, vaut mieux que je la traduise en français. Pointless sans doute, et inspiré par : .com/watch?v=FTKfOjqtXgY

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Kissing the teacher

-Albus?

-Ma chère?

Minerva était assise devant sa coiffeuse, coiffant ses cheveux dans une longue tresse d'ébène pendant qu'Albus lisait dans leur lit.

-J'aimerais faire quelque chose de stupide une fois dans ma vie.

-Et quelle est la chose stupide que tu aimerais faire ?

-T'embrasser devant toute l'école.

Elle tourna son visage pour voir sa réaction. Il souriait.

-Et comment, si je peux demander, ferais-tu cela, ma chère ?

-Je m'approcherais simplement te toi, poserais un léger baiser sur tes lèvres et m'envolerai – sans doute sous ma forme animagus.

-Tu oublies quelque chose.

-Qui est ?

-Les chats ne volent pas.

-Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

-Et quand comptes-tu faire cela ?

-La fête de fin d'année.

-Bien… Faisons-le. Si tu le veux vraiment, bien sûr.

-Tu penses que je suis folle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que j'aimerais voir la réaction de toute l'école. Mais je te demande quelque chose en échange.

-Oui ?

-Porte tes cheveux lâchés. Avec ça, toute l'école surveillera chacun de tes mouvements.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Trois jours plus tard, Gryffondor gagnait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, avec l'aide des points du Championnat de Quidditch. Cependant, toute l'école pointait la robe rouge avec manches trois-quarts et décolletée du Professeur McGonagall. Le directeur se leva pour le discours de fin d'année et tout le monde hoqueta de surprise quand la directrice adjointe enleva son chapeau assorti, laissant une rivière de cheveux ébène tomber dans son dos. Elle se leva et alla vers le professeur Dumbledore. Posant une main derrière son cou, elle joignit rapidement leurs lèvres avant de se transformer en un chat pour « s'envoler ». La moitié des étudiants laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis que l'autre partie avait la bouche ouverte. Parmi le personnel, les réactions était différentes : Xiomara Bibine frappait dans ses mains ; Pompom Pomfresh montrait un grand sourire ; Filius Flitwick donnait de l'argent à Pomona Chourave et Severus Rogue avait une expression de dégoût et de mépris. Les autres semblaient partagés entre amusement et surprise.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Minerva arriva à bout de souffle dans ses appartements.

-Pourquoi je l'ai laissé me laisser faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais en tête ?

Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche pour reprendre sa respiration. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa la porte.

-Entrez !

Hermione Granger ouvrit timidement la porte.

-Je vous ai rapporté votre chapeau, professeur. Vous l'aviez laissé à votre place.

-Merci, Miss Granger.

Minerva combattit le besoin de rougir. Son élève la regardait avec intérêt. Elle lui rappela soudain elle-même durant ses jours d'école.

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

-Vous n'attendez pas le directeur ?

Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir le voir tout de suite.

Une fois de plus elle combattit le rouge qui voulait envahir ses joues et conduisit Hermione plus en avant dans son salon.

-Triton au gingembre ?

Hermione prit un biscuit dans la boite qui venait d'apparaître.

-En utilisant les mots de Ron, c'était vachement brillant de votre part, Professeur.

-Comment a réagit le directeur ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant rougir.

Minerva garda pour elle le fait qu'elle l'avait en fait déjà vu, mais les détails des occasions étaient plutôt intimes.

-Mais ensuite, il a sourit. Je pense que vous l'avez eu par surprise.

-C'était le point principal de mon plan…

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Un pari.

L'élève sembla déçu.

-Oh. N'en prenez pas offense, professeur, mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez un couple parfait.

Minerva fut incapable de retenir un léger rire.

-Vous êtes loin d'être la seule…

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Albus entra.

-Tu étais merveilleuse, mon cœur.

Cette fois le combat contre le rougissement fut vain et quand Albus vit la jeune Gryffondor, ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que celle de son amante.

-Je ferais mieux de revenir plus tard.

-S'il te plait…

Albus retourna dans la chambre. Hermione ne put retenir son sourire et sa question.

-D'où vient-il ?

-Un couloir caché entre nos deux chambres. Miss Granger, ceci doit absolument rester un secret pour tout le monde. Si certains le savait, je deviendrais une cible pour faire souffrir le directeur indirectement. Je donnerais volontiers ma vie pour lui, mais il ne le verrait pas de cette manière.

-Mais ce que vous avez fait plus tôt ?

-…était une énorme erreur. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un léger baiser sur les lèvres, nous pourrions dire que…

-Si vous me permettez, professeur, je pourrais vous avoir lancé un sortilège de confusion par erreur

-Très peu crédible, ma chère, de quand date la dernière fois que vous avez lancé un sort par erreur ? J'apprécie ce que vous faîtes, Hermione. J'en parlerais avec le directeur et vous le ferais savoir.

-Vous êtes mariés ?

-Bien sur !

Son ton était indigné.

-Je ne m'autoriserais jamais une telle intimité si nous ne l'étions pas.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous contrarier.

-Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit après ce que j'ai fait.

-Bien sur que si ! Nous ne devrions pas vivre selon nos erreurs. Faire ce que vous avez fait était très Gryffondor de votre part.

-Et très stupide de ma part aussi.

-Vous aves des enfants ?

-Nous avions une fille. Elle a été assassinée par celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je ne le suis pas. Je veux dire. Je suis triste, plus que quiconque qui n'a pas perdu un enfant ne peut le savoir, mais je ne suis pas désolée. Je suis en colère. Et si Albus ne me l'avait pas interdit, j'aurais fait quelque chose encore plus stupide ce que j'ai fait ce soir et serait probablement morte. Ou j'aurais mis en danger tout notre monde. Ce n'aurait pas été mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment… répondit Hermione, peu sure de ce qu'elle avait compris.

Un « Dong » de l'horloge tira Minerva de ses pensées.

-Miss Granger, vous devriez vraiment y aller maintenant. Vous prenez le train demain…

-Je ne dirais à personne votre secret, Professeur.

-Merci. Nous ferons certainement une annonce pendant le petit déjeuner.

Hermione partit pour son dortoir tandis que Minerva rangeait leur thé.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le matin suivant tous les élèves fixaient la directrice adjointe pendant le petit-déjeuner. Elle prit sa cuillère et la cogna contre son verre. Quand le silence remplit la grande salle le directeur se leva.

-Vous avez tous était témoin hier d'une réaction très hors de caractère du Professeur McGonagall pendant le diner hier soir. Elle était sous un sortilège de confusion. Nous cherchons le coupable. Quelqu'un sait quelque-chose ?

Hermione Granger se leva.

-La sang-de-bourbe a vu quelque chose et veut être la Je-sais-tout une fois de plus, dit Malefoy aux Serpentards.

La voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans la grande salle.

-J'ai peur que ce soit moi, M. le Directeur.

Un murmure de stupéfaction commença.

-Silence, dit le directeur.

-C'était vous ? demanda l'adjointe incrédule.

-Je suis désolée Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire du tout. Je m'entrainais dans votre salle de classe, comme vous me laissez faire. Je ne vous ai pas vu entrer quand je faisais ce sort. Au début j'ai pensé que je vous avais touchée, mais ensuite vous avez agit si normalement que j'ai cru que j'ai cru que vous l'aviez évité. Mais il semble que j'avais tort… Oh, je suis désolée, Professeur, j'aurais du vous accompagner voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Si j'agissais normalement – comme vous le dîtes – j'aurais refusé et vous le savez très bien, Miss Granger. Grâce au directeur, qui a lancé le contre-sort, les conséquences ne seront pas pire que de me rendre ridicule en embrassant mon supérieur, croyant que j'embrassais mon mari.

-Vous êtes mariée ?

Le bruit dans la grande salle était si fort qu'elle ne put voir qui avait demandé cela.

-Je le suis. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas. Nous savons maintenant qui a lancé le sortilège – Miss Granger, il faudra que je vous vois avant votre départ – et je vous ai dit pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Profitez de votre petit déjeuner.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa tasse lorsqu'elle se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle manqua d'avaler de travers quand elle sentit Albus s'introduire dans son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? pensa-t-elle.

-Je vérifie seulement comment tu te sens, murmura-t-il.

-Je vais bien. J'espère seulement que les élèves n'essaieront pas de m'ensorceler ça et là.

Elle commença à s'introduire dans son esprit à son tour.

-Tu t'en sortirais. Tu a été un Auror, pensa-t-il, ses yeux pétillant furieusement.

-Je deviens plus vieille chaque jour.

-Pour moi, tu es toujours la jeune dame qui est venue dans mon bureau deux heures après son diplôme, me suppliant de la prendre en apprentissage.

-Flatteur sans vergogne. Tu as refusé pourtant.

-Je voulais que tu vives ta vis. Devenant l'auror dont tu rêvais, rencontrant quelqu'un de ton âge.

-Sans doute, mais quatre ans plus tard, c'est toi qui me suppliait de prendre le poste.

-Je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de toi plus longtemps. Nos lettres étaient déjà devenues des lettres d'amour.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai eu le poste ? Grâce à ton amour pour moi ?

-Et parce que tu étais la plus jeune animagus enregistrée. Tu avais le record de la meilleure note à ton ASPIC de métamorphose depuis la mienne et tu était le meilleurs Auror avec qui Alastor avait travaillé.

-Oh non !

Albus la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur conversation mentale. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction à son compliment. Son visage semblait aussi calme qu'avant, mais son expérience lui disait qu'elle était inquiète.

-Que ce passe-t-il, ma chère ? demanda-t-il.

-Les jumeaux Weasley vont faire une de leurs farces !

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Ils ont un air sur leurs visages. Je me demande… je ferais mieux d'y aller !

Minerva se leva et pris la direction de la table de Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, Severus Rogue se leva et lui prit le bras. Elle le regarda, accueillie par… un baiser à pleine bouche. Immédiatement, sa main fit une douloureuse rencontre avec sa joue. Elle recula en criant.

-Fred et George Weasley ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Fin.


End file.
